vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Alucard (Castlevania)
Powers and Stats Tier: 5-C Name: Alucard/Adrian Farenheit Tepes, Genya Arikado Origin: Castlevania Gender: Male Age: 600+ Classification: Dhamphir (Human/Vampire hybrid), Dracula's son Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, reactions, agility and stamina, Magic, Master swordsman, Skilled with several types of weapons and in hand-to-hand combat, Shapeshifting (Can turn into a bat and a wolf), Soul Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Fire Projection, Summoning spirits, Can turn into mist and poison his opponent, Immune to elemental damage (Thanks to his equipment), Regeneration (High-Low), Immortality (Type 1), Teleportation, Energy shields, Can break out of illusions Attack Potency: Moon level '(Scaling off of Gabriel Belmont) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ '(Can dodge natural lightning and electricity, as well as meteors that instantly shoot down from space) 'Lifting Strength: Class 100 Striking Strength: Class NJ Durability: Moon level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range, Several meters with ranged attacks Standard Equipment: Alucard Sword (Enables Alucard to warp behind an enemy and slash it in the back before returning to his original location), Alucard Shield (Improves defense against all attacks), Alucard Mail (Improves Fire, Ice and Thunder elemental defense), Dragon Helm (Scares enemies and lowers their defenses), Twilight Cloak (Increases defense and reduces flinching) Intelligence: Skilled combatant Weaknesses: Nothing notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Dark Metamorphosis:' Dark Metamorphosis is a healing spell in Castlevania: Symphony of the Night, usable by Alucard from the start of the game. After activating this spell, Alucard will have a red glowing outline around himself and any blood that splashes on him will heal him. Blood is only spilled from certain enemies. The effect of healing with Dark Metamorphosis can be doubled by equipping the Bloodstone. *'Summon Spirit:' A Spirit is summoned which homes in on enemies. *'Tetra Spirit:' This spell does the exact same thing as Summon Spirit but it summons 4 spirits and does a little bit more damage. *'Hellfire:' Alucard summons three fireballs *'Dark Inferno:' A variation of the Hellfire attack. It involves shooting two large, dark orbs, resembling small meteors. *'Soul Steal:' Soul Steal will steal life from enemies and candles. Each stolen soul will restore Alucard's health. It can hit an enemy multiple times. *'Sword Familiar:' The Sword Familiar is a sword that has free will, and generally attacks on its own without being weilded in its owner's hands. This is essentially a Bloody Sword that helps the hero instead of trying to kill them. In addition to randomly slicing enemies on the screen, it had a personality, could talk, could level up and gain new abilities, including the ability to be used as a regular sword. *'Sword Brothers:' Sword Brothers is a spell that is performed by Alucard's Sword Familiar (while it is being used as a Familiar, not equipped in the Hand). It is the only Spell that is accomplished by a Familiar in this game. The Sword Brothers spell is accomplished by pressing down, then rolling the directional pad 180 degrees forwards and holding it for a while once it reaches up, and then suddenly press down and attack at the same time. The sword will perform a move that damages all enemies on the screen. This will consume a hefty 30 MP, the second highest consuming spell after the Soul Steal. *'Shield Rod Spell:' The Shield Rod is a weapon found only in Symphony of the Night. Because SotN is the only game in the Castlevania series with shields, it is also the only one to contain the Shield Rod. The Shield Rod is used in one hand while a shield is equipped in the other. In combination with a shield, the Shield Rod often has beneficial effects, Shield Rod Spell. such as monster summoning or temporary stat boosts. *'Wolf Form:' Alucard can assume the form of a wolf using the Soul of Wolf relic. Alucard is able to run fast (tap and then hold a right or left directional button) and make leaps that he cannot normally make in this form. He can deal out a small amount of damage by attacking with his mouth. His wolf form can be enhanced with additional relics, including the Power of Wolf which increases his speed and causes running through enemies dish out damage and Skill of Wolf which allows him to lunge at his enemies and attack them. Normally, Alucard is forced to revert to human form if he touches the water in Wolf form. However, if he has the Skill of Wolf activated, he is able to swim in the water in wolf form. *'Bat Form:' Alucard can take the form of a bat in many games. Alucard naturally possesses this ability, being a vampire. In Castlevania: Symphony of the Night, Alucard was able to turn into a bat once he had found the Soul of Bat relic. While in bat form, he would normally fly at a slow speed while consuming Mind Points. The powerful Wing Smash, which caused his bat form to dash across the screen at high velocity while dealing out damage. The Wing Smash ability varies depending on the version of the game. In the PlayStation version and ports, it had a fixed duration and Alucard would automatically leave bat form after a short dash. The dash could be extended by re-inputting the command for the spell during the previous dash, allowing a Wing Smash to continue until Alucard either, hit something or ran out of MP. In the Saturn version, the Wing Smash would not automatically end and would continue for as long as Alucard didn't hit something or ran out of MP. Alucard could gain additional abilities for his bat form by gaining additional relics, including: **'Fire of Bat:' This relic allowed him to shoot fireballs while in bat form. **'Echo of Bat:' This relic gave him a sonar which would allow him to see what was ahead in dark areas. **'Force of Echo:' This relic caused his sonar to deal damage. **'Bat Familiar:' If the Bat Familiar was out while in bat form, several additional bats would join Alucard, each of which could shoot fireballs whenever Alucard did. Other: Not to be confused with Alucard from Hellsing. Note: '''This page is a composite of the original incarnation and his Lords Of Shadow incarnation. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Castlevania Category:Humans Category:Swordsmen Category:Weapon Masters Category:Soul Users Category:Fire Users Category:Time Users Category:Male Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Konami Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Vampires Category:Summoners Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Teleportation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Swordsmen